Warming Cold Hearts
by pegyunicorn1
Summary: 2 heroes show up in Jump City but why are the here and what or who do they want and why is it so cold. loosely based on frozen but has none of the characters so not really a crossover. Another user has a story that's also based on frozen but the concept in our 2 stories are totally different from what of theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was reading some fanfics and discovered .13's work ****The Ice Princess ****and I also had an ideal for a Teen Titans fic based loosely on Disney's Frozen and said hey maybe I should post this so I am. I read the first chapter of The Ice Princess and it sounds good so far so read it and such but I won't read the rest till I finish my story because I'm not .13's thunder or anything he/she just inspired me to finally write my ideal down. First Fic on this site but I've wrote others please criticize and comment. Without further ado let the story began :D I own nothing**

Cold, that's what today was cold. Now in Jump City being located in southern California it can get this cold but it was too early for such a chill. It was barely into the early months of fall. Some people claimed it was proof that the climate was on the verge of collapse others claimed it was a sign of the end of days. Yet 99% of the population claimed it was a minor yet annoying inconvenience. This majority included the residents of an iconic T shaped tower whom simply cranked up the heat and enjoyed a nice cup of hot chocolate. They were actually happy for the change as after a rush of crimes committed by recently thawed ex-brotherhood of evil members committed after the Titans return from Japan. The weeks of intense activity had left the young heroes needing another vacation and nature seemed to agree as villains don't like freezing their butts off any more than the average citizen and would go easy on crimes preferring to stay warm in their lairs on in Control Freak's case his mom's basement. The cold also gave the new couples a chance to be lazy and snuggle up for warmth. Robin had Starfire sharing his blanket with her head on his shoulder, Cyborg was texting his girlfriend Sarah who he meet while she was volunteering at local boys and girls club with kids who had prosthetic limbs she had a prosthetic leg from a childhood accident when a car hit her on her bicycle. Elsewhere Jinx was certain to be ether kissing or smacking her boyfriend Kid Flash as they snuggled up on the couch. Beast Boy slept on the arm of the couch and Raven was cooking, a few weeks ago this would have been more terrified than when Starfire cooked but after the pancake disaster she had become determined to figure out the secrets of food preparation and she had made major progress under the guidance of resident chief Cyborg. Now the team were actual glad to hear she was preparing dinner tonight especially Beast Boy who knew she wouldn't make him argue and fight for her to make him a vegetarian friendly meal as he saw early her getting out his tofu to cook as well unlike Cyborg who forced him to "cook his own fake food crap".

-Crappy Line Break-

Elsewhere an eloquent black limo rolled into the limits of Jump City towards downtown Jump. Inside the long vehicle other than a stoic faced driver two people sat in the back one a young adult of 23 with reddish orange hair and a lean muscular frame and stood an imposing 6'3 ft. tall in nice tuxedo. At the bench in the back of the limo sat the owner of said vehicle a teen about 17 years old he had snow white hair he was also lean but not very muscular or tall at a small 5'4 ft. he wore a much more elaborate suit witch was a deep royal purple with gold accents and polished silver buttons on the top and his pants followed the same color scheme black dress shoes that were so polished you could read a letter in their reflection. Off his right shoulder a golden cord hung called a citation cord or cite cord for short hung down in a lazy upside-down arch and then down in to breast level on his chest ending with a silver piece called a whistle. (A.N it's hard to describe so here like the one in black It looks like these guys but my colors minus the medals.)

The one with white hair looked at the red head and asked with a hint of irritation in his voice "We have flown across the Atlantic and almost into the Pacific are you sure we are in the right place Brian?" The red head named Brian replied confidently with a Germanic accent "Raphael I am certain this is it no doubt." Raphael sighed and said "that's what you said in New York, Boston, Charleston, Atlanta, Tampa, Chicago, Kansas City, Houston, Phoenix, Las Vegas, Seattle, and San Francisco. Brian chuckled "yeah I was wrong a few times but I knew Tampa and Vegas were wrong." Throwing his hands up in reply Raphael shouted "then why did we stop there!" Brian looked at him puzzled and replied as though he had asked the dumbest question ever "because I like beaches and gambling duh." Raphael sighed and groaned "great you're the adult and yet I'm the one babysitting you." Laughed at his friend before responding "hey I may be six years older but I haven't matured mentally past twelve." Raphael laughed despite his previous frustration he usually was more upbeat than this but he knew that every day away more paperwork would appear on his desk and after two mouths on an accidental tour of the US there must be a mountain to rival the height of Everest on his desk but it would grow regardless of if he was having fun or not so he might as well enjoy his best friend Brian. Still laughing he replied "yeah a 12 year old who can legally by alcohol." Brian laugh glad to see his friend back to normal. It may seem odd that his best friend is so much younger at their age most people hang out with people in their age group and expand the age gap as they age heck his dad had 32 years on his mom but then again his dad is a playa but Raphael was mature for his age and he was immature for his and amongst nobility like themselves it's hard to find someone down to Earth so despite the fact that they dressed fancy and weren't afraid to spend their wealth they both treat a homeless person the same as they do when they see the Queen of England. They both give very generous sums usually in the millions to charities regularly. Brian remember something and reached into the refrigerator talking to Raphael as he searched it "that last comment reminds me". He removes a bottle of top self tequila "want a drink". Raphael shakes his head "I'm not old enough to drink moron." Brian looks disappointed then smiles once again remembering something "so we have diplomatic impunity in this county and I know you've drunk before" he replies with a smirk. Raphael shock his head again "no first off diplomatic impunity won't protect my liver second I do drink but only at social gathering where it would be rude to refuse and even then I limit myself to one glass, third in my country where I can legally drink you know I only drink Japanese Sake and once again only one glass a day and forth we are planning to meet the Teen Titans soon to see if they know anything useful and it would be a bad impression if they smelled alcohol on my and this Beast Boy will almost certainly notice thanks to his powers so no thank you but I'll pass". Brian sighed in defeat they may be best bubbies but Raphael wasn't afraid to smack his much larger friend around as according to him it was the only way to get a no though his thick skull sometime so he poured himself a glass before taking a sip before remembering something else that confused him. "Wait if I'm meeting the Titans soon to why don't you care if I drink?" Now it was Raphael turn to smirk "because my friend you will make a bad impression regardless so at least this way I can blame it on the alcohol." Brian nodded till the word sank into his skull and the hamster in his head ran enough on its wheel to turn the gears in Brian's brain to compute this and Brain gave an indignant "hey" and the rest of the ride to the tower was spent with Brian pouting and Raphael laughing and clutching his ribs.

- - Yeah Another Crappy Line Break-

So I hope you liked it Raphael is my oc Brian is based on actual DC character. Anyway now you go and comment go on do it, you're still reading not replying. Y U NO Comment, you hate me too much to comment fine I'll go cry in the corner its fine-sniff- just fine ; yeah I suck at emoticons I'll cry about that to.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for making everyone wait I've been busy. Anyway I hope to post every Saturday and Wednesday. I own nothing so don't sue me or I'll cry.**

We should be at the tower. We should meeting the Titans. I should be shaking hands with Robin. We should be getting showered with useful information but alas were not. No were stuck barley two miles from the underground tunnel that leads to the tower but as per usual Brian is making my life more difficult. After drinking that whole bottle of tequila we got stuck in traffic. How long were we there? Long enough for the alcohol to take effect and left Brian acting more like a fool than usual. Eventually he got sick and we had to pull over bribed a bank employ to use their "employee only" restroom so he could throw up there instead of in my limo witch would have cost him his life. So now I'm stuck waiting inside a bank trying not to stand out despite the fact that my shirt alone is worth more than most of these people's houses. Its crap like this that makes me question my friendship with this moron. I see Brian finally come out of the bathroom. "Are you done throwing up yet"? I ask. "Yeah" he says walking up to me. "Anymore and I'll start losing my internal organs." We see the janitor and give him 2 hundred dollars as an apology for the mess Brian left him to clean up. As we turn to walk out the door a flash bang blinds us and everyone else in the bank. As our senses return we see a black figure approach the teller and calmly say "Hello I'm Red X and I'd like to make a withdraw of all the money here."

* * *

The Titans were all gathered to eat Raven's meal as another day of peaceful relaxation that was all too rare in the iconic tower. Cyborg stood up before the others could pick up their forks to address them. "Alright y'all before we dig in let's give or girl Raven a hand. This is the first meal she made all on her own that isn't lethal like her pancakes. Judging by looks I think this food won't kill us so let give show her some love." The Titans applauded Raven's progress and she had to pull up her hood to cover her blush. "Raven you have turned into a lovely cook. I have always loved your meals but they apparently aren't as appealing to human tastes. Now that they are appetizing to earth taste I'm certain that you will find a husband to cook for as I plan to cook for Robin should thing lead to us being wed." Everyone dropped their utensils and stared at her Robin was first happy to think of Starfire as his wife then the mental image of Star in a wedding dress offering him a squid thing saying it was a "tradition Tamerranien meal for newlyweds" made cringe. Eventually they calmed down from the image of Ravens gothic themed wedding passed and were replaced by the food before them and they continued eating in awkward silence. As they wrapped up their meal Beast Boy spoke. " You know Rae, Star's right I know I'd love to be your husband and eat this delicious tofu all the time." Beast Boy looked up to see the utensils once again dropped and Raven redder than Trigon's complexion. Realizing that he just said he'd love to marry Raven he began blabbing trying to cover up his accidently slip and revel of his secret crush on the sorceress. "i-mean-not-that-i-want-to-but-not-that-i-wouldn't-want-to-it's-just-tofu-is-yummy-and-Raven's-hot-NOT-HOT-SHE'S-TOTALLY-NOT-HOT-but-not-unattractive-i-mean-if-you-liked-her-not-that-i-do-but-not-that-i-don't-and-i…" Beast Boy was saved by the alarm alerting to a bank robbery which also knock Raven out of her trance imagining her wedding and her green skinned fiancée waiting for her to walk down the aisle. Robin jumped up and read the computer before turning to his team and shouting the information he read. "Titans Red X is robbing the Titans Bank on Tower Drive! Let's move! That snapped Beast Boy out of his embarrassed trance and he took the opportunity to change focus from what he just said. "Dudes theirs a bank named after us sweet." BB said as they ran towards the T-Car. "Yeah B I told you the city renamed a lot of streets after us while we were in Japan and a lot of new businesses did the same. Heck they named a street after you Green Bean it's called Beast Boy Boulevard." Cyborg said as he jumped into the driver seat. "Sweet where is it at?" BB asked. "Outside the slaughterhouse." Raven replied in her usual deadpan. "Not cool dudes" BB whined as the car headed towards the bank.

* * *

Raphael and Brian stood watching the beginnings of the bank robbery. Most people would be scared especially them as their obvious wealth mad them prime candidates for hostages or even kidnappings but both just look at each other and smirked. "You up for a little action Rap?" "Yeah what about you Brian you sobered up enough to fight?" "Yeah I throw up all the alcohol plus nothing sobers you up like a dangerous super-villain bank robbery." With that Brian ran back to the bathroom and began ripping off his tux to revel a yellow spandex suit with orange at the top ending in a triangle at the base of the ribs that was yellow inside with an orange GF in the middle brown cargo pants with a golden belt and black shin high combat boots. Then from one of the pants pockets he pulled an orange mask that covered the sides of his face and eyes but left his nose mouth chin and hair uncovered. Meanwhile Raphael hide behind a marble column and checked for surveillance cameras and saw that the one watching this spot had been cut off the celling and in it's place was the red x shaped shuriken was stuck in the concrete. Satisfied after a check for other people he snapped his fingers and a blue icy magic covered him turning his outfit turned into an ice crystal shirt and pants and a transparent cape that could be pulled over his chest to be a clock or thrown over the shoulders to get out of the way. It fell to his shins and was made of thin flexing magic ice its design was inspired by the cape Batman wore. Over his head appeared a mask that covered his forehead down to just above his nostrils ending at the tip of his nose. It was the same crystal ice blue as the rest of the outfit. "Sorry Red X but you have insufficient funds to complete this transaction." Raphael pecked around the corner and say the Titans standing in the doorway with Robin having just finished his banking pun. "I know that why else do you think I'm using other people's money." Red X replied. "Enough talk, TITANS GO!" with the usual battle cry the titans charge but X deftly dodges to the side ending only a few feet in front of my hiding spot. "Come on aren't you suppose yell something to get me to stop what was it again?" Seeing his opportunity Raphael readied an ice blast before rounding the corner Raphael said "I believe they say 'Freeze!'" and with that he throw the ice blast and hit him in the side as he turned to face the new speaker trapping him into a block of ice. Red X being as expert of a criminal as he was put his hand on his teleportor before he was hit and managed to teleport out of his icy prison. "Impressive" X said now crouched on the ice that had just trapped moments ago "so who are you new guy." "They call me Frost. I came here to see if the Titans could help me find someone but I have time to kick your butt." Raphael responded using his superhero name Frost instinctively out of years of practice. Once the outfit went on he became Frost entirely completely forgetting about Raphael's problems and focused on what Frost had to do to save the day in that very moment. "So Frost do you work alone?" X ask now sitting down on the ice block. "Usually yes but I got a friend of mine is tagging along today." Frost replies seeing Brian in costume sneaking out of the Restroom. "Alright who?" X ask. Brian takes the opportunity while Red X is focused on me he take flight and punches X off his icy seat at high speed and with his superhuman strength which may not have be as much as Superman it was plenty to send him into the stone wall across the bank. "That's me Geo-Force." Red X knew that he was beat that punch hurt like hell and frozen solid wasn't fun ether he felt almost hypothermic. Not to mention that the Titans have been standing in awe of these new heroes and haven't moved. Red X could barely beat the Titans before and now maybe not, the time he was frozen at the B.o.E base he was rusty and the Titans had been training that whole time when they snapped out of it he'd be undoubtable screwed when they joined in the fight. "Well this was fun but as I say 'five titans against one I'll be the one who won, one against seven I'll end up in evil heaven' so got to go." X teleports away leaving his last sentence seemingly spoken by no one. "Stay frosty snowman."

* * *

I was a bit upset about the snowman nickname X had given me and Geo's laughter and occasional "hahaha Snowman why didn't I think of that" wasn't helping me calm down but years of controlling my anger helped me stay calm. Leaving Geo bent over clutching his stomach from laughing too much I walked over to Robin. The Titans saw me approach and snapped out of their trance well maybe Raven didn't she merely stopped looking at were the fight happened and looked at me no facial expressions at all. I opened to speak before Starfire grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. "Oh most glorious defeat of the villain Red X. I am Starfire and I must ask, what's your favorite color? Where are you from? Do you want to be my friend?" she asked those so fast that I had to rewind the mental video my head to hear what she said. "Um thank you for the compliment. In order the answers to your questions are blue, Northern Europe a small kingdom called Arendelle, and yes." She tightened her grip which I didn't think was possible. "Glorious New Friend Frost let me introduce to the other. This is Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven." She gestured to each Titan as she said their names which I already knew but let her introduce them to be polite. She then flew of and crushed the air out of Geo and bombarded him with the same set of questions she asked me. I rubbed my sore ribs and went to speak to Robin. "Frost" I said shaking his hand. "You may want to keep an eye on Geo and Starfire over there. He's a bit of a flirt." To prove my point Starfire hit Geo with her eye-beams and I could hear her scream. "I true friend would not touch a friend's posterior in such an inappropriate manner!" I sighed "Huh I figure he'd do that. Speaking of that idiot you spoke to Geo on the phone." Robin looked confused "No, no one has called the tower other than the mayor and chief of police in the past mouth." I sighed again and turned to Geo "I thought you called them." He smiled nervously "I may have gotten drunk and called up a girl who worked at the brothel I went to in Vegas instead." I face-palmed at this "you called a brothel instead… wait you went to a brothel!?" that officially pissed me off as a cold wind blew into the bank and began to form into a blizzard. Everyone noticed and I began to chant mantra to calm the storm. "Conceal don't feel" I repeated till the storm stopped I let out a deep breath and spoke to the Titans "sorry about that but my powers are driven by emotion some emotions are safe and will they drive my powers but they don't drive them out of control anger and fear makes my powers completely chaotic and I have no control over them." Raven says almost silently "I know what that feels like." I give her a small nod of agreement and turn my attention back towards Robin "well what we were calling about was information. You see we have spent the last few months looking for someone but we haven't found her yet. We found an old newspaper that mentioned her and that lead us here to talk to you. We were wondering do you have any information about a girl named Terra?"

**Oh cliffhanger why do they want Terra? So I left a little reference in there can you find it and tell me where it's from and I'll give you an OC or maybe a cookie I haven't decided yet. (Hint it's in one of the paragraphs Red X is but he may or may not be the one who said it.) See you soon.**


End file.
